Operation GOODBYE
by HiddenSerendipity
Summary: When it is time for the Numbuhs 1-5 to leave the kids next door. Read how it feels though the eyes of Numbuh 5.


Operation G.o.o.d.b.y.e

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Operation

G.etting

O.ut

O.f

D.eep memories

B.ut

Y.ou never

E.ver forget them

* * *

Writing operative: Numbuh 18

* * *

__

_"I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears" "And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave"_

So the day has at last come the day all kids next door operatives hate. The day of their thirteenth birthday. The day of decommissioning has now come for us kids next door operatives 1-5 we are all thirteen. We are lucky for two reasons one: because of are hard work in the kids next door we can help our memories and two: numbuh 86 has been all ready decommissioned. So we were are to by ourselves by asking the new head of decommissioning to wait until we were all thirteen he agreed..  
  
__

_"Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"_

Well.... Today is numbuh 3's thirtieth birthday she was the youngest of all of us. Soon we will leave to the moonbase there we will get our final briefing and then me sent home all of things done over the last three years a memory. This was are last day together in this treehouse as the kids next door next time if there is a next time. Next time we will be up here it will be as friends not teammates.  
  
__

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..."_

Right now everyone is packing his or her stuff I look around not seeing a dry face myself also crying. Numbuh 1 is packing all of his favorite 2 by 4 weapons and his rocket powered shoes and random stuff gotten from all of our missions. Numbuh 2 packing his fly suit that he made. Lot and Lots of yipper comic books and the cheese shogun costume. Numbuh three pack all of toys and the look likes the reminds of Mr. Huggikins from when number 4 destroyed it. Number 4 is putting away all of his training stuff and his batting robots. I however was all ready packed ready to go.  
  
__

__

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_"

We are all ready now... no wait we will never be ready of this we could be kids next door all our lives and never are ready. We can feel are childhood's ending and are teenage year begin this was the first step the step being us closer to being a adult something that none of us ever want to happen..... But it wills nothing can stop it ever.  
  
__

_"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me"  
_

I heard a rocket land behind be and don't bother to look up I know that it is numbuh 120 the new head of decommissioning after numbuh 86 was taken to decommissioning room kicking and screaming. He looks at use are eyes lower and full of tears I hear him say "its time". We nod and walk in to the ship our head now held up high with pride of our past. We can't change the future but we can walk into it with strength and deep pride.  
  
__

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
_

That was almost a full year ago that we left the kids next door. We are all fourteen now and we are sitting in the treehouse thinking about old memories that were made in this treehouse. We talk, laugh and. talk some more. I learned that the best thing about memories is that new ones all ways come no matter what happens. Some of them are like when Nigel finally dumped that brat Lizze. And at last amid to the fact that he had a crush on me and ask me out. When Wally asks Kiki outs and went to their first high school dance with her. I guess the lesson of all of this is that things change, people change, that does not mean forget the past or cover it up, live in it, but to move on are treasure the memories are start making new ones.  
  
__

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"_

* * *

Ok here's my first songfic it not very good but the idea came to me when I was listening to My Immortal, which is the song used in this story. I know that there is a few or a lot of spelling mistakes which is not my fault blame Microsoft Word .


End file.
